The present disclosure relates to downhole tools and, in particular, to an impact generation tool used to deliver a large downhole impact force.
After drilling a well that intersects a subterranean hydrocarbon bearing reservoir, a variety of well tools are often positioned in the wellbore during completion, stimulation, production, or remedial activities. For example, temporary packers are often set in the wellbore during the completion and production operating phases of the well. In addition, various operating tools including flow controllers (e.g., plugs, chokes, valves, and the like) and safety devices (e.g., safety valves, etc.) are often retrievably positioned within the wellbore.
In some cases, a well tool installed within the wellbore may become stuck in the wellbore and may require an impact or jarring force to be applied thereto in order to dislodge the tool from its stuck position. In other cases, the impact or jarring force may be used to break a well tool, such as a ceramic or steel flapper valve, such that fluid communication therethrough is facilitated. In yet other cases, junk or debris may accumulate in the wellbore and the impact or jarring force may be used to dislodge such debris from the wellbore. Accordingly, it may prove advantageous to have a downhole tool configured to deliver a high impact downward force to a well tool or other downhole obstruction. It may also prove advantageous to have a downhole tool configured to deliver such a high impact downward force in deep, deviated, inclined, or horizontal wellbores where traditional gravity-powered impact tools are otherwise rendered ineffective.